


Grocery Stores Aren't the Best Places for Confessions

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cookie Dough, Cookies, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Idiots who won't confess their feelings, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: There are two things we all should know.1) It will take a little nudge for Poe and Finn to admit their feelings.2) Under no circumstances should Poe and Finn be allowed near cookie dough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty late, but I've been busy. On the bright side, though, I'm out of town, so I have a little more writing time. Also... I got to see Hamilton! It was so good, and I still can't believe I got to see it.

“Alright, let’s put this damn angel on the tree!”  Jess announced, grabbing the ladder.  Rey, Finn, Poe, Snap, Karé, and Iolo all gathered around the tree and watched as she started to put the angel on top.  And then she paused.  “Stop staring at me!  You’re making me nervous.” 

Everyone then looked at the floor, muttering to each other, only looking back up when she finally put the angel on the tree.

“Jess, it’s crooked.”

“You’re crooked.”

“Poe’s right.  It’s kinda tilted.”

“Shut up, Snap.”

Jess finally fixed the angel and everyone nodded their approval before the decorating continued..

“Alright! Rey, why don’t you put on some Christmas specials. Poe, Finn, how are the cookies coming along?”

Finn and Poe exchanged a glance, their eyes wide.

“It’s going good.  Really good.”

“Alright, good, let’s all get back to it.”

The two sprinted back the kitchen, fumbling through the cookie dough wrappers.

“How did we eat it all?!”  Finn whisper-shouted. 

“It was good!  And we didn’t eat it all!  There’s some over there, see?”  Poe whispered back.

“We couldn’t make a gingerbread leg with that!”  

“Well what do we do?”

“Hey Jess!” Finn called out, making Poe look over, panicked.

“Yeah?”

“We’ve run out of cookie dough so we’re going to  run to the store and pick some more up.”  Finn sighed in relief as Jess called back agreed.

“Okay great. Get some more eggnog while you’re out there.”

“Will do!” Poe called as they both hurried out, clambering into Finn’s car and starting to drive.

“So, how are we going to bake four batches worth of cookies in the time it takes to bake one?”  Poe asked as they took off.

“Effort.”

“Thanks, Finn.”

When they parked, they started sprinting to the baked goods section, snatching up rolls of cookie dough, a carton of eggnog, and a box of store brand gingerbread cookies, in case they couldn’t get the dough ready in time.  They both ran to the checkout aisle, slamming into each other, rolls of dough flying everywhere, and Finn falling on top of Poe.

Poe went stiff, blushing madly as Finn struggled and failed multiple times to get up, falling back on top of the other boy every single time.  Finally, he was up, in plank position, looking down at Poe, who laughed nervously.

“Guess we know who tops, hm?”  

Finn made a spluttering sound and jumped off, helping Poe up, and then picking up the dough and paying for it, both trying to ignore the awkwardness that had started up.  Poe felt the most embarrassed, because he felt that Finn had pretty much rejected him after his comment, and Finn felt guilty, because Poe wouldn't even look at him.

The cashier had noticed this entire thing and smirked at the boys who clearly couldn't accept their feelings.  Fortunately, he had a plan to get them together.  Clearly the wavy haired one had no troubles in accepting his feelings, so he would have to work on the other guy.  As he rang up the cookie dough, he smiled warmly at the man with the nice hair, who smiled tentatively back. 

“Hey, how are you doing today?”  he asked in the smoothest, most flirtatious voice he could muster.  

“I'm doing good. How are you?”  Whoever he was, he must have used to being the flirter, not the flirtee, because he sounded a bit awkward. 

“Doing pretty damn fine myself. What’s your name.”

“I’m Poe.” Is what he replied with, seeming to grow in confidence. The guy beside him already seemed bothered, his lips slightly pursed.

As he bagged the groceries, he looked over to Poe, and grinned in the way that made people, both guys and girls alike, weak at the knees.  Once again, it worked. 

“So, Poe, what are you doing this holiday season? Other than baking, clearly.”  

“Oh, just hanging out with family, friends, nothing much.”  

“Huh, that’s cool.  You know, I’m having a holiday party with some friends, it’s on the 27th.  You should stop by.”  He scrawled out his name, number, and address on the receipt and handed it over with a wink.

“Yeah, maybe I will.”  Poe smiled, taking the bags.  

“We should get going, Poe.” The guy next to him muttered, looking a little unhappy. The cashier mouthed ‘Text me’ to the man, who simply smiled.  

Mission Accomplished. With any luck, some feelings could be admitted, and there would be no more awkward moments.

As Finn and Poe walked out, Poe noticed that Finn was being oddly silent where he usually would have been joking with Poe..

“Finn, what's wrong?”

“I don't like that guy.  Seems like a jerk.”

“What do you mean? He seemed perfectly fine.” 

“Yeah, clearly you thought he was fine, since you couldn’t stop staring at him.”  Poe was starting to get a little annoyed. 

“What's your problem?  I never pictured you as the judgemental type.” Finn scowled.

“I’m not judgemental!  I just don’t trust him!”  He snapped.

“You’re not my dad, you don’t get to try and control me.”

“I’m not --” Finn tried.

“I’m going to go to that party whether you like it or not.” Poe finished, not looking at Finn. They ignored each other for the rest of the ride, the silence thicker than the cookie dough in the backseat.  As they got out, Finn sighed in resignation and closed the door, jogging to keep up with Poe.

“Wait!  I’m jealous, okay?  I’m jealous.”  Finn called after him. Poe stopped dead in his tracks and Finn ran into him with a soft ‘oof’.

Poe looked at him with incredulous eyes. “You’re jealous? Did you want to flirt with him or something.” He frowned again, looking suspicious. “Were you trying to keep me away from him so you could go for it?

Finn was affronted. “No! No, I would never! I wasn’t jealous of you, I was jealous of him. I.. I wanted to be the one to flirt with you.”

“Well, then why did you jump away from me, I thought that was a rejection?” 

“I was embarrassed! And awkward. You did make a sex joke while we were all wrapped around each other, I was being awkward.” Finn remarked. “But I do like you, a lot.”

Poe grinned ear to ear at that. “I like you too Finn. I have for a while. And to be honest.. I wasn’t planning on going to that party.” he whispered conspiratorially, winking.

Finn couldn’t help but let out a laugh and pulled Poe into a hug.“Merry Christmas.”  He whispered.  Poe smiled and then they both leaned in for a kiss. Their noses bumped together, and after a few more tries, and some laughing, they managed a little kiss, completely unaware to the cookies being crushed between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still accepting requests!


End file.
